Current methods of visual media recording require that a user specify the format of the visual media—either a photograph or a video—prior to capture. Problematically, a user must determine the optimal mode for recording a given moment before the moment has occurred. Moreover, the time required to toggle between different media settings often results in a user failing to capture an experience.